pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW120: Secrets From Out of the Fog!
is the 21st episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis After being injured by Team Plasma's attack, N falls unconscious, and Anthea & Concordia appear and take N away to a lake where N starts to heal. Cautious about Ash and co.'s presence, Anthea & Concordia explain that the area is a special place where Pokémon and humans come to be healed of their wounds and to live in peace and this is where N lives, except that none of the Pokémon trust Ash and co. at all because of what Team Plamsa did to them was terrible, and there some kinds of people who are impressing their powers in the outside world. That is why Anthea & Concordia accuse all people of being bad without even believing that not all people are bad enough just once. Giving the history of the area, Ash and his friends learn of N's past and how he is connected with Team Plasma and Ghetsis and how he met Reshiram. However, when Team Plasma finds the place and attacks, Anthea & Concordia accuse Ash and his friends of assisting Team Plasma to find the area, but they're not with them at all as they change their mind when they see them try to protect it from Team Plasma. Will they succeed and earn the trust? Episode Plot Team Rocket are annoyed the twerps escaped from them. They encounter a swamp and do not know where they are, nor are they willing to cross it. Team Plasma is also in the woods, trying to find something. The heroes ask the ladies who are they and why did they bring N here. They notice N is being healed inside this pool. N wakes up and recognizes the ladies being Anthea and Concordia. Anthea and Concordia are glad N woke up, but turn to the heroes, demanding they leave. Gothitelle uses Psychic to make them go away, but N stops them, for he prefers they are here as well, as they made strong bonds with their Pokémon. Anthea and Concordia see N is right, so Cilan realizes Concordia and Anthea have the power N does: to understand other Pokémon. N replies they are his companions. Ash asks where they are, anyway. N replies they are at their hidden home, surrounded by nature and Pokémon. N tells it is his temporary hideout he discovered during his travels. N greets a Pidove and Iris tries to do as well, but Pidove brushes her off and flies away. N apologizes, telling this Pidove was caught and injured in a trap, hence why it doesn't trust people. N tells all these Pokémon around them have been gravely injured by people and while their wounds can be healed by his companions, Anthea and Concordia, their distrust towards people cannot be changed easily. Ash and Iris wonders if this quest to liberate Pokémon has something to do with Team Plasma. Cilan clarifies if it is too much for N to share with them, he does not need to say. N decides to explain them. A long time ago, N was living in a mansion with his companions, Concordia and Anthea, as a child, never going outside of it and lived. Cilan wonders if his parents were worried, but N replies he was never supposed to have interaction with the outside world. He admits Team Plasma's founder, Ghetsis, approached him one day. Ghetsis told him he would become Team Plasma's leader, for the organization's goal is to liberate all Pokémon and N's power to communicate with Pokémon is the key. Concordia and Anthea admit they realized the truth too late, for Ghetsis was lying to them a very long time and they believed him. N really does not know Ghetsis' plan, but reveals two years ago, Ghetsis called him for a ceremony. Just then, Reshiram appeared from the sky and the ceremony was canceled. The heroes are surprised N met Reshiram. N tells Reshiram came and burned the entire palace, making Ghetsis very angry. The next day, Concordia and Anthea found N and rescued him, realizing Ghestis lied to them and upset Reshiram with that act. They fled, promising to protect N from Ghetsis. The heroes feel pity, but wonder why N left this hideout. N and his companions reply they wanted to see the outside world and discover Ghetsis' plans, as well as to rescue Pokémon. However, Concordia and Anthea clarify Ghetsis was right, for there are other people out there that misuse Pokémon. They think to maintain peace, Pokémon need to be away from people and prevent tragedies. The heroes reply not all people are being like that. Anthea and Concordia remind them they are in a hideout meant for Pokémon and ask them to leave tomorrow. Elsewhere, Aldith and Colress contact Ghetsis, reporting N got away. Colress asks why does Ghetsis wish to find N so much, even if he seems like a strange fella. Ghetsis replies Colress has just one job and not to question orders. Colress replies he is near on finishing his experiment and Ghetsis can use it to complete his goal. Next day, Ash thinks despite the acts of bad people, they shouldn't give up on making friends with Pokémon. Ash decides to be the best friend of Pokémon. Cilan and Iris laugh, but see the importance and decide to do that as well. Axew, Pikachu and Oshawott (who came out of Ash's Ball) see some Pokémon and try to make friends with them. These Pokémon come to Ash and Iris, who play with them, befriending them. Anthea and Concordia are surprised at this sight. Some Team Plasma grunts search and find a spot in the mountain. They realize this is the spot where N lives and use machinery to open a portal. The Deerling are upset and N senses an incoming invasion. Anthea and Concordia feel the heroes are behind this. The heroes strongly disagree, but N dismisses them, for it is no time to argue. The grunts arrive with a Muk, who uses Sludge Bomb, but Gothitelle uses Protect. One asks N to come with them quietly. N does not want to, so the grunt sends Magnezone to use Magnet Bomb, but is countered by Gardevoir's Protect. N dismisses Gothitelle, Anthea and Concordia. The ladies worry about him, though the grunt sends Liepard. Cilan sends Pansage, who uses Bullet Seed, but misses. Iris sends Excadrill, who hits Muk with Metal Claw. Ash dismisses N, for these grunts are after him. N, Anthea and Concordia run away. Ash sends Pignite, who hits Magnezone with Flamethrower, with Oshawott using Hydro Pump. Anthea and Concordia wonder why are the heroes doing this. N replies they also love Pokémon and will do anything to protect them, for not all people are vile. Anthea and Concordia understand that, but see they have to move away, since they have been discovered. Ash asks why are they after N. The grunt replies he does not have to say anything and has Magnezone use Magnet Bomb. Despite Pansage's Bullet Seed, the attack hits Pignite and defeats it. Ash calls Pignite back, while Magnezone uses Thunderbolt against Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Pansage's Bullet Seed defeats Liepard, while Excadrill's Focus Blast knocks Muk down and Magnezone is also defeated. Suddenly, the fog appears once more and the heroes retreat, hearing N's voice. Anthea and Concordia thank the heroes, but feel as long as the Pokémon are in contact with people, they cannot ever feel safe. Team Rocket also notices the fog and soon find Team Plasma grunts walking away. The heroes tell N, Concordia and Anthea they believe Pokémon can live in peace with humans. N replies he hears them, but wishes if it were that way. They disappear in the fog and the heroes find themselves in a meadow, wondering about this experience. They turn around and find a large tower in the distance. Debuts Character *Barret Trivia *Who's that Pokémon?: Gardevoir. Gallery The ladies place N into the pool BW120 2.jpg N is being healed BW120 3.jpg N shows Anthea and Concordia the Pokémon love Iris, Ash and Cilan BW120 4.jpg Anthea and Concordia visted N BW120 5.jpg N played with the Pokémon inside the mansion BW120 6.jpg Ghetsis told N the plans for Team Plasma BW120 7.jpg Anthea, Concordia and N reply most of Ghetsis' claims were lies BW120 8.jpg Ghetsis and N at the ceremony BW120 9.jpg Reshiram appeared and canceled the ceremony BW120 10.jpg Team Plasma found N BW120 11.jpg A portal is being opened BW120 12.jpg Magnezone uses Magnet Bomb BW120 13.jpg Ash dismisses N, for Oshawott and Pikachu are ready to fight back BW120 14.jpg Pignite burns Magnezone with Flamethrower BW120 15.jpg Pignite is being defeated by Magnezone BW120 16.jpg The heroes see a castle from afar }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Plasma Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara